Un seductor irresistible
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Un atractivo hombre de buena posición economica explora su curiosidad sexual con cuantas amigas o mujeres se le cruce en el camino. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.Pero que pasaría si conociese a cierta chica de bellos ojos verdes tan intensos…Uhmmm.. SxS MA18


**Tema:** Drama, romance, humor y obviamente mía, se original y no copies.

**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha.

**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, song fic.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Edad mínima (lectores): **18+

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_ Visteis aquella película "Diario de una ninfómana"_

_Pues yo no…XD!, solo me llamó la atención el titulo y no me parecía buena idea que sakura fuese la p….que se acostara con todo que se le cruce, sin embargo el perfecto papel es para sasuke…_

_Sasuke: ¡te odio!_

_Les: ¡vamos no es tan malo!_

_Sasuke: si claro._

_Les: oh ya me lo agradecerás!_

_Sasuke: si ya ya, empieza con el fic y no molestes._

_Ok!, empecemos, los personajes no me pertenecen más si la historia._

_Jejeje, solo espero que no me copien se los agradecería mucho…_

_Esta demás decirles las advertencias pero = lo diré._

_Pensamientos y/o recuerdos: CURSIVA_

_Inner: que inteligente_

_Empecemos!_

* * *

"_**Un seductor irresistible"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: ¿Vivir o morir?**_

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y dos personas gozaban del placer de la vida: el sexo…

- ¡ASÍ!... ¡S-sa-a –s –su-k-ke! – gemía una mujer tal vez un poco menor que él.

Por la ultima vez penetró siempre y cuando no se corriese dentro de ella, bueno al final de cuentas no lo hacía en ninguna. Veía una hermosa mujer, ya sea conocida o desconocida la seducía con sus encantos y ellas caían redondito en la cama.

Sasuke Uchiha, era uno de los abogados más cotizados en todo Japón tenía muchas cedes pero nadie sabía su oscuro secreto: la adicción al sexo.

¿Cómo había empezado?

La simple razón fue su curiosidad a los quince años…

Su apariencia…uhmm.

Era alto con el pelo negro y desordenado, pero le quedaba muy bien, su rostro era perfecto y levemente pálido, ni que decir de aquel par de ónix que poseía. Su personalidad, era frío y arrogante orgulloso por nacimiento.

No podía estar ni un maldito día sin acostarse con una mujer, en su casa o mejor dicho en su apartamento de soltero ya que si lo hacía su madre terminaría regañándolo.

Suigetsu el portero del condominio siempre lo veía entrar con una mujer y ellas salían en la madrugada totalmente despeinadas con el típico aroma a "sexo".

Un imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver concluido la satisfacción, la mujer se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, si había tenido uno de los sexos más hermosos en su vida y a pesar que era semi - casada.

Su móvil sonó y ella con cierta indiferencia respondió – Ino amor – escuchaba que su prometido le llamaba – cuando escuches este mensaje por favor llámame.

La joven rubia solo sonrió y terminó poniéndose los zapatos – adiós Sasuke kun – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Vale, solo era un encuentro más, es decir una más del montón…

La chica salió en busca de un taxi, que "despedida de soltera" más interesante había tenido.

El pelinegro prendió la televisión y por casualidad veía el programa que más le gustaba: "La mansión de las conejitas"

Se puso cómodo y empezó a ver…

Mañana sería sábado y no pasaba nada…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El cantar de sus bellos canarios le hizo abrir desorbitadamente los ojos, se paró de golpe y vio el reloj, Ino aún no había llegado o al menos eso pensaba le había esperado toda la noche se encontraba muy preocupada.

Su verde mirada vio y la otra cama no estaba ocupada – Ino – susurró.

Salió de su habitación y allí estaba preparando el desayuno – buenos días dormilona.

Sus cabellos rosas estaban totalmente desordenados, algunos mechones caían sobre su fino rostro – buenos días.

- ¿A que hora llegaste? – cuestionó la joven.

- Ay Sakura – le vio por unos instantes – te dije que no me esperes, que llegaría tarde.

- Lo sé – asintió.

Sakura Haruno, recién salidita de la universidad con un año de experiencia en el campo de la medicina. Era una chica tan incrédula pero dulce a la vez.

Raro pero cierto, tenía el pelo color rosa cualquiera que le viese pensaría que se lo teñiría, pero no, ese era su color natural. Pasemos a los ojos, eran tan relucientes verdes como la esmeraldas y poseedora de un buen cuerpo, aunque ella misma no lo notaba, recuerden su "incredulidad" no se lo permitía.

- Es solo que me preocupo por ti – aseguró algo ofendida.

- Gracias amiga – le ofreció una taza de café - ¿hoy no tienes turno?

- Si, pero en la tarde – como añoraba su trabajo - ¿y donde estabas?

- Por ahí, en un bar ya sabes – mintió.

- Ya veo – como de costumbre le creyó – ayer llamó Sai como diez veces, ¡ay, sus llamadas no me dejaban pegar ojo!

- Lo siento – se disculpó – ya le he llamado.

- Estaba muy preocupado – susurró y entrecerró la mirada – te casas dentro de una semana ¿no?

- Si, aún falta dar los últimos toques el vestido ¿me acompañas? – dio un sorbo a su café para mantenerla despierta, había pasado mala "noche".

- Gomen, pero hoy no puedo tengo turno – confesó apenada por no poder ir y acompañarla.

- Tranquila no importa, iré con Tenten o Hinata – respondió – pero si me tienes que acompañar a ver el pastel.

- Vale – se hundió de hombros – iré a tomar una ducha.

Volvió hacia su habitación en busca de su toalla y shampoo, ambas compartían el departamento más no sus cosas personales y eso era anti higiénico para cierta doctora.

Se metió en la ducha y su corazón no pudo más, lo amaba.

¡No, aún lo amaba!

Lastima, él la amaba a ella y Sakura no podía hacer nada al respecto solo resignarse, si lo amaba tenía que dejarlo ir ser feliz…

Una lagrima resbalo, al parecer a "ella" le valía un pepino casarse o no, lo que nunca supo era que su prometido…

Fue su primer novio…

Su primer beso…

Su primer amor…

Ino no valoraba a aquel joven, que Sakura no podía olvidar le era difícil, siempre cubriéndole con mentiras al saber que la rubia le era infiel.

¡Era su amiga! Y no tenía opción le quería y al parecer también era feliz a su lado.

Ya todo estaba hecho y ellos se casaran para el pesar interno de la joven, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, de seguro quedaron en encontrarse.

¿Ella era hermosa y no podía conseguir un novio?

¡Diablos!

¡Podía pero no quería!

Negó con la cabeza, tal vez muera virgen…aunque eso le tenía sin cuidado.

No era pecado morir virgen y soltera. Más lo que hacia la Yamanaka si, si era pecado.

No entendía su actitud, ella venía de una buena familia y aún así se comportaba como una cualquiera.

Primero fue Kiba, luego Shikamaru, empezaba a enlistar con los que se había acostado a cuesta del pobre Sai.

- ¡Ay! – suspiró, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, en salvar vidas y no en tener novio.

Salió envuelta y vio a su amiga ya lista – saldré por un rato…con Sai.

- Está bien – respondió

- ¿No quieres ir? – interrogó al verla pensativa - ¡vamos! des estrésate un poco, es sábado.

- No, tengo que revisar algunos expedientes – mintió era una simple excusa, simplemente no soportaría verlos tan acaramelados, agarrados de la mano o besándose con amor y pasión – solo ve y diviértete.

- Gracias – y con un cálido abrazo se despidió – adiós.

- Adiós – dijo con sumo cuidado de no mostrar su pena…

Se tiró en el sofá y prendió el plasma, cambió aburrida cada canal no encontraba nada, hasta que encontró:

- Doctor House – era una de sus series favoritas ya que se relacionaba con la medicina, sonrió y dejó ahí el canal…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_I guess I'll go…_

Su móvil sonaba con esa típica cancioncilla – ¿hola?

- Señor Uchiha – habló desde la otra línea.

- Lo siento, pero es sábado y hoy no estoy disponible – dijo adormilado y molesto por interrumpir su sueño.

- Es una buena paga – dijo el recepcionista del lugar donde trabajaba el Uchiha y vuelvo a repetir que era uno de los más cotizados.

- No me importa – respondió ariscamente.

- ¡Teme! - ahora escuchó la voz chillona de su amigo - ¡ven ahora mismo o si no iré a traerte a rastras si es necesario!

- Quisiera verlo – sus ojos se entrecerraban con pesar por el maldito sueño.

- Es una tía muy buena - mintió y rápidamente como era de esperarse el Uchiha se interesó en el caso, pero no lo demostró – mira, te la puedes tirar en la noche.

- ¡Cállate zopenco! – dijo algo iracundo, era de esperarse del escandaloso de Naruto Uzumaki, de seguro todos le habían escuchado.

- De acuerdo iré – y colgó la línea.

Vio el reloj de pared, eran las tres y media – grr – como tenía sueño, pero trabajo era trabajo.

_¿No sasuke?_

Al cabo de media hora salió totalmente duchado y vestido con esa postura elegante típico de un Uchiha – **ohayou – saludó el portero y abrió la puerta de su auto.**

- Qué caras llevas – susurró todo confianzudo - ¿y que tal tu "cita"?

Sasuke le vio con ojos asesinos pero no dijo nada, terminó entrando en su lamborgini y fue hacia su rumbo.

Nuevamente la pesadez llegaron a sus ojos, como leches pensó en conducir y totalmente adormilado, bueno se había dado una ducha si, pero al parecer no había desaparecido el rastro del sueño.

- _Uhmm_ – empezó a cabecear.

- ¡IMBECIL! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –escuchó que le gritaban desde atrás - ¡APRENDE A MANEJAR!

Él solo ignoró tal comentario vulgar y suspiró ¡mierda!, otra vez el puto sueño.

Hasta que ya no aguantó más y su cerebro cedió pase al sueño…

Lo último que recordó fue ver un bus delante de él chocar contra su coche…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura revisaba tranquilamente a una jovencita de dieciocho años a más – muy bien, terminamos por hoy – la muchacha de cabello castaño le vio indiferente - ¿pasa algo Matsuri san?

- ¿Por qué me salvaron? – cuestionó algo molesta e impotente al no poder hacer nada.

- Porque tu vida vale mucho – respondió – recuerda que no todos tenemos esa suerte, hoy en día cualquier adolescente de tu edad son asesinada o violadas – inhaló profundo - además los problemas se arreglan, todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

La chica le vio con la mirada cristalizada – para usted es fácil decirlo, sus padres la quieren, su novio también y tendrá muchas amigas.

La peli rosa bufó y Matsuri lo notó – yo crecí sin ellos, claro me daban todo lo material, pero nunca me vieron crecer…mi primera caída o mi primer cero en un examen…nada – desvió la triste mirada – hasta que un accidente murieron, lloré si, pero mi dolor no fue tan fuerte.

La joven castaña le vio sorprendida – valla.

El silencio se hizo presente, Sakura solo dio un largo suspiro, mientras leía, el informe médico que la enfermera había realizado sobre sus pacientes hasta que…

- ¡SAKURA, TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA! – ingresó de improvisto una de las enfermeras - ¡KAKASHI ME MANDÓ A LLAMARTE!

- Ahora vuelvo – le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es el caso? – interrogó de improvisto.

- ¡Accidente de tránsito! – la ojiverde frunció el seño y ambas fueron a parar a la sala de emergencia.

- Cuando no – dijo molesta – que irresponsable ¿reconocieron el cuerpo?

Aún respira, según su identificación se llama Sasuke Uchiha – vio el expediente.

- ¿Uchiha? – dijo algo preocupada – será que…¿un familiar de itachi? – pensó - ¿Itachi donde esta?

- Su turno es en la noche – por fin llegaron a la sala de operaciones donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte del joven…

Las enfermeras que ayudaban al Hatake sacaban montones de recipientes con sangre - ¡oh dios mío!

- ¡Sakura, no te quedes ahí! – dijo mientras tomaba los el electro cardio para tratar de hacerle reaccionar - ¡lo estamos perdiendo!

- ¡CARAJO SAKURA! – dijo al ver no reaccionar a la chica.

- Aún tiene pulso – susurró y vio el monitor donde se podía ver si el Uchiha seguía con vida o no…

Hasta que vio la rayita correr de largo, solo un milagro podía salvarle – mierda…

* * *

¿les gustó? (spero q si ñ.ñ), ¿sasuke morirá?

¿Cómo se llegaran a conocer ambos?

Veámoslo en el siguiente capitulo XD

Espero sus reviews :3 jejejej gracias por leer =) son un amor sus comentarios, opiniones y reviews me motivan mas muchas gracias x su apoyo n_n

Sin más que decir matta ne!


End file.
